


Trick or Treat

by RydenWayWeekes



Series: 30 Week OTP Challenge [7]
Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: 30 Week OTP Challenge, A little less sixteen candles, Costumes, Halloween, M/M, Ryden, Video, Week 7, a little more "Touch Me", cosplaying, week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-18
Updated: 2013-10-18
Packaged: 2017-12-29 18:59:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1008899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RydenWayWeekes/pseuds/RydenWayWeekes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here it is, another entry!! I've found that it's been getting easier to write as I continue to get back at it (even if I did procrastinate this until the last possible moment xP ). Subscription to anime club aside, I dont know much about cosplaying (anything barely) so I tried my best with what I did know and........... I hope you like it. The reason for my procrastination, this week at least, was because I got obsessed with the podfic "The Fall and Rise of The Black Parade" which I just think is brilliant, both in written and read form and I think you all should check out.</p></blockquote>





	Trick or Treat

“Just a second!” Ryan yells at the person knocking behind his door bright and early in the morning. It doesn’t matter what Spencer says, 8 AM _is_ bright an early for Ryan and every other normal person on the planet. He hops from foot to foot, struggling to get his pants on before getting to the door because he doesn’t feel like showing off his body parts, even within boxers, to his entire neighborhood. He’s not Brendon.

Speaking of Brendon, Ryan yanks the door open and is prepared to glare witheringly and exalt a curse at whoever decided to disturb his sleep or some other shit he saw in a mummy movie last night, when he comes face to face with the younger boy who’s looking unusually pale. It takes a second for Ryan’s sleep-hazed brain to realize that Brendon is wearing white foundation, not suffering for massive blood loss. This tidbit of information makes Ryan more confused about why Brendon is knocking at his door at this ungodly hour if he _isn’t_ dying or there’s no apparent life-or-death emergency. Then Brendon leans close to Ryan and hisses through a wide grin, grabbing him by the shoulders, and suddenly it all makes sense.

Ryan pokes Brendon away and rubs a hand through his face, stifling a yawn. Brendon hasn’t stopped grinning lopsidedly and the gleaming white fangs are still visible, peeking through his lips.

“So I take it the shooting is today?” a tiny smile grazes the corner of Ryan’s mouth.

“Tomorrow, actually” Brendon elbows past Ryan into the apartment and heads straight to the kitchen. “Spencer and I got our costumes yesterday; I wanted you to be the first one to see it”

Ryan walks behind Brendon and he tiny smile morphs into a smirk. “What now then? You vant to zuck my blod?” Ryan mimics wearing and cape and hissing to show off his fangs, like in the old movies and not unlike Brendon just moments ago.

“Well, I was thinking of another type of sucking but hey, I’m flexible.” He smirks at Ryan’s slightly blushed face and turns on the coffee machine.

“Mmm, I don’t know” Ryan rubs his chin in an exaggerated show of thinking it over. “Is this a kinky thing you’ve got going on? Do you dream of pointy fangs piercing your skin and sucking miscellaneous body parts?” Ryan cocks his hip and raises an eyebrow.

“What?! I- uh…” Brendon blushes deep crimson and then shakes his head as if to physically vanish the thoughts from his head. “It doesn’t sound _that_ bad now that you mention it….” He says in a tiny voice, scuffing his shoe against the floor and poking his index fingers together.

“You’re so lame” Ryan’s voice has an undercurrent of fondness and he walks up to the younger boy, wrapping his arms around his waist and pressing a chaste kiss to his cheek, not wanting to mess with the fangs.

Brendon smiles. “So…. Is that a “No Go” on the vampire thing…?” he makes a vague hand gesture.

Ryan rolls his eyes but smiles all the same.

“It’s an “I need a lot more coffee for this”, but it’s not a no”

Brendon smiles and pumps his fist up in the air, blowing a kiss to Ryan on his way to the bedroom, with a huge grin on his face. Ryan shakes his head, smile still playing over his lips and mutters under his breath as he pours a cup of coffee for himself.

“If I’d known it was you, I wouldn’t have bothered putting pants on”

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is, another entry!! I've found that it's been getting easier to write as I continue to get back at it (even if I did procrastinate this until the last possible moment xP ). Subscription to anime club aside, I dont know much about cosplaying (anything barely) so I tried my best with what I did know and........... I hope you like it. The reason for my procrastination, this week at least, was because I got obsessed with the podfic "The Fall and Rise of The Black Parade" which I just think is brilliant, both in written and read form and I think you all should check out.


End file.
